Volcan00b EP
Overview Volcan00b 'was the second album released by Nukelele. It was the band's first official extended play (EP), featuring six songs. The album cover is of a poorly drawn volcano with the word "volcano" hovering over an arrow pointing at the volcano. While it only featured six songs, the album was the first of its kind, beginning the trend of storytelling within the albums. The album available album on the Nukelele website. Story The story is from the perspective of a man attempting to survive the prime and the aftermath of a volcano eruption. In the song ''Here Comes the Sun, ''the man poetically and figuratively talks about a volcano erupting. He is scared that he, his friends, and his family are going to die in the eruption, but he does not know. In the song ''The Volcano Burned My Town Down, ''the man says that the volcano burned his town down and, "everyone in my family is dead." The man explains his confusion as he is stuck in a collapsed cellar but, "can still breathe for some reason." He asks himself why he is still alive and mourns over his lost loved ones. The man cannot get up, as he is covered in 3rd degree burns from head to toe. He also tries to call for Life Alert, but cannot reach the phone due to immense pain from the blisters. The song ends with the man contemplating about his situation and his loved ones, and him acknowledging the fact that he may die in his ditch, ending with the word, "Crap." The story resumes in the next song, ''Surf's Down. The man continues to talk about him being the lone survivor, even breaking the 4th wall by saying, "Still lying in a ditch just like the last song." He says that, "Today was supposed to be the 31st Annual Surf's Up Fest." Everyone that the man knows is dead. He also says that the surf is down, but will rise again after he has fully recovered. He asks the listener for help, but then discovers that he had a Life Alert watch in his pocket the entire time. He clicks the button, and an ambulance emerges from the water, carrying the man to safety. It ends with the man repeating what he said about the surf rising when he recovers. In the song I Have No One Left to Love, ''the man claims that he has nobody to love due to his family dying. He then goes into a panic attack and thinks he is going to die in the hospital, and wonders who will pay his insurance. He also begins panicking about the thought of moving to the city and getting a job to pay off his insurance debt, which has grown over two years of being in the hospital. He says that he hates the gods and wants to kick them in the testicles when he dies. In the song ''I Wish My Parents Were Lazarus, the man wishes that his parents were Lazarus, so that they could still be alive and cure him of his illness. The song ''Only Phoenixes Can Rise From Ashes ''concludes the story with the man rethinking his life and accepting his mistakes and his family's death. Song listing Trivia * '''Volcan00b was Nukelele's first EP. * Other than every song featured on Nuclear Winter Wonderland, and the guitar version of Hyper Stupid, ''The Volcano Burned My Town Down ''was the last song released by Nukelele to be recorded in 2014. * ''Only Phoenixes Can Rise From Ashes ''was the very first song recorded by Nukelele. Category:Music Category:Album